Merlin Character Theme Songs :D
by miskris95
Summary: If the characters of merlin had theme songs, what would they be? read to find out! rated T cuz im paranoid :P R&R! one-shot unless later convinced otherwise
1. Chapter 1

**So I was working on the next chapter of my other merlin fic when a song came one and I though this could so be this character's theme song and after a fit of giggles I decided to write this fic really quick before I forgot about it and well here we are. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the mentioned songs below.**

**p.s. Arthur's is the one that gave me the idea to write this :D**

* * *

><p>Morgana- Kill Everybody by Skrillex: "I want to kill everybody in the world..."<p>

Morgana sat in her little shack, which should really be called her bat cave, absolutely pissed. nothing seemed to ever go her way and she was just fed up with it. 'I wish everyone would just go die in a hole somewhere' she thought to herself. Now that would make her day.

Mordred - Headstrong by Trapt: "Back off I'll take you on, headstrong to take on anyone..."

Mordred walked through the forest, completely confident in himself and his abilities. Maybe not Morgana his nitwit partner in evil, but even so today would be successful. Today was the day he would kill Arthur, the king of Camelot, but that was just a bonus. No the bigger prize was Emrys. Yes he was going to kill his rival, the most powerful wizard of all time, ad nothing was going to stand in his way.

Arthur - Sexy and I Know it by LMFAO: "...ah girl look that body...I'm sexy and I know it..."

(a.n. this is more in the past before he met Merlin and was an arrogant prat) Arthur smirked as he walked through the lower towns. He had just been made a knight and he couldn't help but strut his stuff. The commoners soo loved him so why not give them their daily dose of smexy little Arthur. Oh ya...

Merlin - The Good life by Three Days Grace: "All I want is a little of the good life, all I need is to have a good time..."

Merlin sighed. Sometimes he really hated his job as Arthur's manservant. While Arthur and the knights got to go have fun in the tavern and celebrate his most recent accomplishment, he was stuck polishing and mending his stupid armor. Ugh. all he wanted was to have a little fun every once in a while, was that too hard to ask for? Apparently so. Then an idea hit him, he'd just use his magic to go faster and get most of it done then he could go enjoy his evening. Unfortunately just as he was about to mutter the spell, Uther walked right in looking for Arthur. What a relief it was that he hadn't walked in 2 seconds later than he had. You know what ...he could have fun some other time.

Guinevere - Every time we touch by Cascada: "Every time we touch I get this feeling, and everyt ime we touch I swear I can fly..."

Guen gave a sigh of relief after she rounded the corner. Why did she have to start acting all mushy and weird every time she was around Arthur alone? They had merely brushed arms walking past each other in the hallway for crying out loud! No matter how stupid she told herself that it was to act that way, she still couldn't stop her heart from racing, the butterflies from fluttering, or the blush creeping into her cheeks. It just wasn't fair! Ever since that ONE kiss in her house WEEKS ago she couldn't help herself. She really needed to get some help.

Gwaine - Beer is Good by Psychostick: "Beer is good! beer is good! Beer is good! Lets go drinks some Beer!"

Gwaine happily left the tavern, well was more like dragged by Percival, but he was still happy. Another great night of drinking mead until he was singing like Merlin after once glass and fighting with other drunks. "Gotta love the little things' he thought to himself before passing out in the street.

Leon - I just wasted 10 seconds of your life (don't know who created it) - "I just wasted 10 seconds of your life)

Leon walked into Arthur's chambers. He had something to report to him, but when he noticed he had interrupted a large fight between the aforementioned and his manservant, all thought of it flew from his head. after standing there for about 10 seconds under their intense glares, he promptly turned on his heel and left.

Lancelot - F**k You by Cee Lo Green (however I suggest looking up the ahtck version): "I see you drivin' 'round town with the girl I live and I'm like f**k you!"

Lancelot looked up from his business in the market to see Arthur escorting Guinevere. Instantly he felt anger and hurt rise up in his chest and found himself glaring at them. He even found himself thinking negatively towards BOTH of them. Instantly, however, he felt extremely guilty. Guinevere loved Arthur, and he loved her. It couldn't be helped, and he couldn't blame them. Forgetting about whatever business he had been up to, he went off to sulk somewhere in solitude.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? tell me what you thought about it. PLEASE! oh and also check out my fic The Talisman of Master Merlin. I'll be updating it her shortly :D anyways thanks sooooooooo much for reading!<strong>

**~miskris95~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the thing, someone reviewed that suggested I give a certain character a theme song, so I sat down and thought of one, it took a few minutes because I had to scroll through my mp3 to find one, and then I just got these other song ideas and I just had to write this chapter. And here it is :D I hope you like it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the mentioned songs below.**

**p.s. Gaius's theme song is dedicated to Merlin Lover because they're the one that suggested I give him one. So this is for you Merlin Lover hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>Gaius - What hurts the most by Rascal Flatts: "What hurts's the most, was being so close, and having so much to say, and watching you walk away"<p>

(set in season three episode nine) Gaius sighed as he listened to the warning bells go off. He hated the fact that Alice had to leave once more, but it was for her own good. If it hurt this bad when she had to flee, it would probably hurt 10 times as much if she were to die. He would miss her, but at least she could live and have a chance at finding happiness, even if it wasn't with him. He wiped away the stray tear that fell down his cheek, and went about organizing his potions to distract himself.

Arthur - I just can't wait to be king from Disney's the Lion King: "I'm gonna be a mighty king, that no king was before..."

A nine year old Arthur ran through the castle with Gaius totting along behind him. Today was another one of those days where he'd be aloud to go to the council meeting with his father. Now most would think a boy his age would find a council meeting boring, but Arthur was different. He absolutely couldn't wait to be king and he cherished every single moment he spent learning to do so. That's why when he ran right into the door in his eagerness to get there, he just brushed it off and walked inside.

Uthur - The bad Touch by The Bloodhound Gang: "You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel.."

(set during the tears of uther pendragon part two after the wedding) Uther walked down the hall to his new queen's bedroom. He just couldn't wait to see his lovely Katrina. She was absolutely stunning today and he'd been waiting for far too long to spend some time _alone_ with her... *wiggles eyebrows*

Some Random Druid - Brother My Brother by Blessid Union of Souls: "Brother my brother, tell me what are we fightin' for? We've got to end this war.."

Finick didn't bother struggling against his binds. He knew from the beginning he would be a dead man, still he had hoped deep down that just _maybe_ he could be spared. Unfortunately he'd barked up the wrong tree. "Uther Pendragon," he called from the executioner's block, "magic is no more evil than you are kind! You've let your fear turn into hatred and that hate controls you! You need to open your eyes and see all the wrong you've done!" The king only scowled then gave the man the signal to end his life.

Elyan - Crazy Train by Ozzy: "I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train!" *spoiler Alert!* (if you haven't seen season 4 you may want to skip this one!)

(set during season 4 the episode where he disturbs the druid graveyard thingy) Elyan could feel his heart beat ten times faster than normal as he spotted the little boy once again. The first time it happened he figured he was just seeing things due to his exhaustion, but _now_ he wasn't even sure that he was sane anymore. The boy just kept popping up everywhere he went! He just wanted to be left alone. He didn't understand why he was being tortured so. That's when he decided he'd better find out what the boy wanted before he died of fright.

Merlin - Secrets by OneRepublic: - "I'm gonna give all my secrets away..."

Merlin paced up and down the hall in front of Arthur's door. Today was the day. The anxiety and excitement were making him giddy. Today Arthur would _FINALLY_ learn of his magic and true identity. He couldn't lose his resolve, not now. Morgana was finally taken care of and magic was slowly but surely returning to the kingdom. However standing out here was beginning to make him have second thoughts. Arthur would see this as a betrayal for sure, but maybe if he explains it right he won't be _too_ upset. Finally, with a deep breath he opened the door and walked inside. Unfortunately he wasn't there. He looked around and found a note on the table explaining that he would be at the tavern with the knights most of the evening. Merlin sighed and began talking to an imaginary Arthur at the window. He figured he may as well practice. "Oh ya Arthur," he began, a very sarcastic and irritated tone laced in his voice, "I have magic, I was born with it. I've used it the entire time I've been here to save your sorry butt more times than I've trip or dropped things combined, and trust me I've done that A LOT. I've only never told you because Idiots always seem to show up and cause trouble, somehow convincing you further that magic is evil. And now when I've FINALLY worked up the courage to tell you, you're at the tavern. Now I'll probably chicken out and wind up waiting oh another month or two, and by then something else will happen to prevent it. I give up." He sighed melodramatically. "Great talk," he told the window patting it. "You're a great listener." He then turned to leave but froze when he saw Arthur with his arms crossed and the knights standing there behind him looking uncomfortable and confused. 'uh-oh'

Executioner guy - My Ax by the Insane Clown Posse: "My ax is my buddy, he always makes me laugh.."

Ed the executioner was a happy man. Despite what others might think, he wasn't mean and he didn't really enjoy the killing part of his job. There were only two reasons why he did what he did. One, for the money he needed to support him and his son, and two because he loved swinging his ax. It was his favorite thing in the world, other than his son of course. He would use any excuse to use it. He would use it to chop wood (even if they didn't need it), he would use it to cut the meat and vegetables the would eat with their meals, he would even use it to shave. He was absolutely glued to it. He polished and sharpened it everyday and always kept it under his pillow. It was his buddy...

* * *

><p><strong>Well? tell me what you thought about it. PLEASE! oh and also check out my fic The Talisman of Master Merlin. I'll be updating it here when I can :D anyways thanks sooooooooo much for reading!<strong>

**~miskris95~**


End file.
